


Spikes

by barefootwithneonhands



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Apples, Flash Fic, Gen, Leather, Snippets, dammit jim i'm an historian not a tailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootwithneonhands/pseuds/barefootwithneonhands
Summary: Leather and spikes and everything nice.Or, "Where did you get that amazing leather trench coat you wore to 1692, Mr. Flynn?"Set between 02x03 and 02x04.





	Spikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybalance/gifts).



Lucy stared at the… thing in Christopher’s arms. “Spikes?”

The other woman sighed. “We don’t have a lot of good choices right now. Just take them. See if there’s something you can do with them,” she said, shoving the bundle of leather and spikes and god knew what else at Lucy.

“No. No! I’m a historian,” Lucy snapped, trying to shove them back. “Not a, not a seamstress. Or a, god, I don’t know. Who makes bondage gear? And why would you ever think that anyone before the modern era would wear this much leather?”

“Cowboys?”

Both women turned to glare at Flynn, leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen cabinet and eating an apple. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Possibly the _last_ apple, the sociopath.

Lucy snorted. “Cowboys?”

He grinned. “Sure. Cowboys. Certain kinds of hunters.” He walked forward and leaned down, snagging the collar of a black leather trench coat, its shoulders studded with wicked looking silver spikes. He would look, Lucy thought, like a sinister hedgehog. It was perfect for him.

Agent Christopher raised an eyebrow at her. “See? Cowboys.” She pivoted and strode back down the echoing, post-apocalyptic corridor. “You guys figure it out.”

“And the spikes,” asked Lucy, rolling her eyes.

Flynn grinned and took another bite of his apple, his lips closing obscenely on the red skin. “Why not?” He swallowed. “ ‘Use it up, wear it out, make it do, or do without’. Did history teach you nothing, Lucy?”

“I’m not sure how you’re going to be using all the parts of that buffalo, but okay.” Her mind helpfully provided her with a list of the medicinal properties of buffalo parts. It highlighted, circled, and underlined the bits about aphrodisiacs. She wondered where the hell Wyatt had gone.

Flynn made a tsking noise. It was the single most derisive sound Lucy had ever heard a human throat make. He bit down on the apple and grabbed the pile from Lucy’s arms.

“Hey,” she sputtered. “I, wait, hey. That’s mine."

Rolling his eyes, he turned and headed toward the couch. Muttering, Lucy stomped over to the cupboard and slammed open the door. One last, single, perfect apple stared back at her.

“Don’t worry,” Flynn called from the couch, his hands full of leather and spikes, “I saved you one.”

“Goddammit,” she said, grabbing it. “Okay, fine. Show me your magical leather skills.”  

As she bit into her own apple, her mind began helpfully reviewing what she’d just said. With footnotes. And reference materials. And diagrams. She could feel a deep, crimson flush creep up her neck.

Garcia Flynn let out a long, merciless belly laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is an unbeated work of flash fiction. All errors are my own.  
> 2) Hi, Timeless fandom! For the record: this is DaisyBalance's fault. All of it.  
> 3) But seriously, those photos of his damn full leather trench coat have been bothering me since I first saw them. There has to be a story there. I can feel it in my 90's mall goth SOUL.  
> 4) Written for my April 2018 Camp Nanowrimo project. "Spikes" prompt courtesy of oneword.com


End file.
